


Late Night Drinking

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bromance, Drunkenness, First Time Kiss, I love this ship, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, Underage Drinking, kenma does not care, tanaka isn't a loud drunk, yamamoto is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is finished and Tanaka some how winds up at a small party Kuroo and Kenma are having and when him and one of his best friends, Taketora, are nominated to go get more beer things get a little confusing and things are said that can't be washed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Omo! I love this ship i just wish there was more fanfiction for them, or more fanart...something, anything! TT^TT  
> Oh yeah, and if anyone knows who the artists is can you please tell me so i can give them credit!! Please, so picture is not mine, but the story is!!

Late Night Drinking  
Taketora Yamamoto X Tanaka Ryuunosuke

There are many types of people in this world, with their own thoughts, their own actions, and no matter how ordinary they think they are, they are still different from the person next to them. Tanaka Ryuunosuke knows this, he knows this because as he sits there on the floor with a plush pink pillow under him he gets a clear picture on just how different people can be. His onyx eyes taking in the sight before him with amusement, he takes another drink of alcohol that Tetsuro Kuroo had given him in a cheap red solo cup. He doesn’t even register what it is he’s drinking, just feels the burn as it slides down his throat, his thoughts to occupied on the people that surround him.

They were all cramped in Kuroo’s small apartment that he shared with Kenma Kosume, the young blondish boy had just finished high school and was set on attending Tokyo University with his friend Kuroo, but Tanaka couldn’t remember what they were both majoring in. Then again he was having a tough time remembering anything, especially the things that have happened today. He leaned back on his hands after he placed his cup on the small round table. Yu Nishinoya sat next to his other friend Asahi Azumane, both were in the ‘area’ and were invited to have some fun. Tanaka didn’t mind though, it’s been awhile since he last saw the two, and he missed Noya-san’s energetic personality. He’s always been the light of the group, well him and Hinata. For a second he wondered where that little orange haired crow was, and if he was still playing volleyball, maybe he’s still with Kageyama too. 

“Hey! Why are you so quite Tanaka-san?” Oh right, there was still one more person here. Taketora Yamamoto. The Wing Spiker sat himself right next to Tanaka and draped an arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer. He was drunk, his breath reeked of alcohol, the stench causing the shorter man’s nose to wrinkle in disgust. Even though he was sure his breathe smelled the same way. 

“No real reason.” He settled on saying, he really couldn’t even think of a proper response. Most would think he would be a loud drunk like his companion right here, but no once he gets alcohol in his system his whole movements, from his limbs to his lips, seem to slow down. He mellows out considerably. 

“Ah! Well we should go get some more beer!” Yamamoto’s voice was loud and made Tanaka’s ears ring from their close proximity. 

“Yes! Let’s go! Come on Asahi.” Noya stood up and took ahold of the Ace’s hands and tried to pull him up as well, but he wasn’t having it instead he just laughed at the smaller’s attempts to get him off his ass. 

“Hey that’s a great idea! I vote for Tanaka and Taketora!” Kuroo raised his cup in the air as he plopped down next to Kenma. 

Tanaka’s eyes widened as he looked at the others who were looking his way with waiting looks. He groaned and sat up, Yamamoto fallowing his movements, “Guys, I’m under age.” He said, a slight slur to his words. 

Kenma looked up from his game, he was probably the only one who wasn’t drunk off his ass, “If you go to the shop at the end of the block, he won’t even ask you for ID.” He turned back to his game and absentmindedly reached out and grabbed his cup, bringing it too his lips. 

“Well then, I guess that means me and you better go.” Yamamoto grinned, getting a little too close to the others face.  
“Yeah yea, let’s go.” Tanaka pulled himself out of the others hold and shakily stood up. His legs felt like jello and he started feeling a little nauseous. He reached a hand out, as if to grab the wall, but instead he came in contact with something more warm. He turned to see that Yamamoto had already stood as well. With a small gasp he took his hand off of the other man’s chest. His cheeks flushed at the contact and a thought crossed his mind, He’s really sturdy, he must be really strong. He shook his head as if that would cause those thoughts to fall out his ears. 

“Right.” Yamamoto stumbled over the others, mumbling ‘sorry’ as he almost stepped on Kenma, he even had to catch himself before tumbling over. He would never past a sobriety test. He came to the door and fumbled with his jacket that he grabbed from the coat rack, until Tanaka came up behind him and straightened out the collar that was twisting the sleeves, “Thanks Tanaka! You’re a real friend.” Yamamoto slurred, turning around and pulling the slightly smaller man into a huge bear hug. 

Tanaka’s face heated up as his eyes grew wide, awkwardly he patted the other on the back, “Yeah? Come on, let’s go.” For some reason Tanaka’s heart pounded in his chest.

When they pulled away he quickly through on his own jacket and opened the door. The others called out a ‘hurry back’ and specific types of drinks they wanted, Tanaka though wasn’t paying much attention. He just wanted to get out of the stuffy environment of the apartment. He couldn’t stop his body temperature from rising or the butterflies from flapping around his stomach, mixing the alcohol that sat inside. He was going to blame it all on the alcohol.

 

“Thanks, have a great night!” The shop owner called out as the two young men walked out of the store. 

Tanaka was keeping his distance from Yamamoto, he didn’t want to make any type of skin contact with him for fear that his heart would burst and he would be dead within an instant. The moment they had stepped out he felt as though he had gotten dunker, the cold air not helping as both him and Yamamoto stumbled to the store. He was surprised they were even allowed to buy more alcohol with the way they were talking and walking, their actions over exaggerated and wonky. Their sentences coming out short and Yamamoto couldn’t even stand up straight, his body wavering. 

“Hey Tanaka,” Blinking, Tanaka turned to look at Yamamoto who had suddenly stopped, his gaze landing on the ground, “Can I ask you something.” 

Tanaka turned and moved so that he was standing in front of his friend, all strange feelings disappearing at the sight of Yamamoto looking completely distraught, he had placed the bag of beer on the ground, “Of course.”

“Do you think I’m a good person?” His question had taken Tanaka completely off guard, he assumed it was going to be something ridiculous or related to volleyball.

“Of course you are! Why do you ask?” It was as if the weight of the question had sobered them up. Yamamoto’s eyes were more focused and his body wasn’t wavering, unlike his voice.

“I don’t think I am,” He started his fists balling at his sides, “Everyone says I’m not.” 

Tanaka was overwhelmed by an unexpected weight that landed on his heart. He felt anger bubble in his veins, which might be the alcohol taking over, and for some reason he wanted to punch who ever made his friend feel like this; but since that person isn’t here he settled on Yamamoto. Reaching out he took the man by the collar and pushed him up against the wall of the store. His eyes flared to life as Yamamoto was taken completely by surprise. 

“Don’t say that! Whoever told you that is a fucking idiot because I think you are the kindest person ever!” And to Tanaka his words rang true, he was always surprised at how soft and kind hearted the Nekoma really was. Even from the beginning he thought that he was a brute with a soft spot for cute girls and he was proven so wrong. Once they started hanging out more Tanka was shown the real Taketora Yamamoto. The man who would put anyone before himself, Anyone! 

“Why are you even saying this?” Tanaka asked, his voice strained as tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. He’s always been a very emotional person, especially when it comes to the people he loves.

Loves? 

As if his mind has been dark for the longest time the clouds suddenly disappeared inviting the warm light of day to cast over his emotions. He loves Yamamoto, he loves him and wants nothing but the best for him, but for some reason he knew there was more too it. He could feel the heft of it in his chest, pushing on his heart and squeezing his lungs tell he was on the verge of passing out. He felt light headed and his body was heavy as if he was made of stone. Was it really just love…it felt like so much more. The way they could just be in each other’s presence and they don’t even have to utter a word felt stronger than any word could ever descried, but at the moment he needed a word, he needed something to piece together his emotions, to untangle them and lay them out straight so that he could let them all out. 

“Tanaka, I love you.” The words were unexpected as he looked up at Yamamoto whose eyes were also wet with tears, “I really, really love you! In a way I’m not supposed to!” Yamamoto placed his hands over Tanaka’s, whose were still holding on to his collar, “I tried to move on, I tried Tanaka, really I did. I got lots of girlfriends and had lots of sex, but I still couldn’t get rid of these emotions! I love you.” He closed his eyes and squeezed Tanaka’s hands wishing he could become one with the other before Tanaka completely pushes him away.

“Wait...whoa hold on, um- “Tanaka pushed himself away, the light headed feeling coming to him full force as he stumbled back and placed a hand on his head as if that would hold the information he just heard in before it comes tumbling out. He tried to wrap his head around what Yamamoto said, but it was hard, it was so hard. Yamamoto loved him, his words were straightening out in his head. 

Yamamoto stepped forward, “Tanaka, I understand if you don’t want to see me ever again,” His voice was soft and full of pain, “Every single person I’ve been with left me when I let it slip that I couldn’t stop thinking of you. They said I was a horrible person and that I was selfish. And maybe I am. I’m selfish for think that you would ever feel the…” 

“Shut up you dumbass!” Yamamoto froze as Tanaka sprang up and practically jumped on the other. His eyes were red from shed tears and his cheeks were a bright pink, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Yamamoto’s neck and pulling him close, “You idiot! I love you too.” Tanaka slammed his lips against Yamamoto’s.  
The kiss was rough and clumsy, unlike either one has experienced, but it was full of passion. The way their teeth clashed every now and then and the way Tanaka moved his tongue against Yamamoto’s in a way that cause the other man to groan at the feeling. Tanaka pulled Yamamoto closer, loving the heat their bodies produced being so close. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist, not wanting to ever let go. Yamamoto had closed his eyes wanting to just feel and Tanaka soon fallowed.  
Yamamoto moved his hands down so that he could knead the other ass as he pushed their hips together, both of their semi-hard members rubbing together through the denim. Both moaned and pulled away, gasping for air. Yamamoto smiled at the sight of a flushed Tanaka, “So does this mean you feel the same way?” He asked, his tone filled with hope. 

“Of course idiot!” Tanaka said as he wacked Yamamoto on the back of the head. The other laughed and leaned down to kiss the love of his life once more, “But you know, I would love you more if you helped me.” A smile formed on Tanaka’s lips.

“With?” Yamamoto asked, confused. 

“This little problem me and you share.” Tanka thrusted his hips into Yamamoto’s, a shock went through their bodies and Yamamoto became all too aware that we really hard.

“If you want we can go to my place? Screw the party.” 

Tanaka nodded his head as a wicked grin replaced the smile, “What are you waiting for than, you lead the way. I’ll call the others and let them know, something important came up.” He winked at that. 

Tanaka pulled away, but didn’t get far as Yamamoto wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started leading them down the street, he held the bag of beer in his other hand that he picked up from the sidewalk. Tanaka pulled out his phone and called Kuroo. Yamamoto wasn’t paying too much attention to the one sided conversation as he was transfixed on Tanaka. He was taking in everything the other had to offer. His piercing onyx eyes that were filled with so much fire and the way his mouth moved with certain words, but his overall profile was perfect and Yamamoto felt as though a weight had been lifted from his heart. He was so happy that he came out to night, he was sure Tanaka was happy too. 

Afterwards

“Damn you Tora!” Tanaka shouted from the bedroom as Yamamoto stood at the stove making a hearty breakfast for his lover. 

“I said I was sorry!” He called back, chuckling. 

Tanaka groaned as he rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach, which seemed to ease some of the pain in his lower back. He mentally swore at himself for wanting to go all out, but he couldn’t stop a content smile from crossing his lips. Even though he was completely pissed at how much pain he was in he was so happy. He didn’t want this to end. 

“Now you owe me!” Tanaka said.  
Yamamoto appeared at the door, a lazy smile on, “I don’t mind.” He walked into the room and kneeled next to Tanaka, “I’ll give you anything.” He bent down and captured Tanaka’s lips in an awkward but loving kiss. 

“You better.” 

The End!


End file.
